


I'm Never Gonna Be Good Enough For You (I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect)

by stuffingstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Kink, Chubby Stiles, Depression, F/M, M/M, OC character - Freeform, Overeating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, mentions of additional characters, mentions of additional relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffingstilinski/pseuds/stuffingstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all his friends pair off, Stiles finds himself alone, depressed, and eating. With eating comes weight gain, and if nobody wanted him before, there's no way anybody would want him now...but come to find out, a guy like Stiles might be exactly what a certain deputy is into</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Never Gonna Be Good Enough For You (I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted a chubby kink/weight gain story, though I write them all the time...I'm a little nervous lol here's hoping for the best! 
> 
> The title is from the Simple Plan song "Perfect"

Things are definitely different…

And if asked, Stiles wouldn’t necessarily say that they were different in a _good_ way. It wasn’t exactly a gradual thing either. It was as if one day everything was fine and the next everyone was pairing off and leaving him behind. First it was Scott and that new Kira girl, who was nice, don’t get him wrong but even still. Then there was Allison and Isaac, followed by Ethan and Danny, Boyd and Erica, Jackson and some Malia girl, even Derek and their new English teacher, Mrs. Blake. And of course he couldn’t forget Aiden and Lydia. But who did he have?

They still talked at school some, but while they were all off going on dates and coupling up, there was Stiles bored and alone. Fucking depressing is what it was. And if there was one thing Stiles hated more than being alone when all of his friends were together, it was being an extra wheel when they went out. So most nights, he just opted to sit it out and stay home, marathoning TV shows and playing video games.

It didn’t take long for his dad to become concerned, wondering why his son had suddenly went from being social and generally happy to introverted, miserable, and sedentary.  

“I made you an appointment,” The Sheriff says one morning, catching his son completely off guard at the breakfast table. He isn’t even looking at the teen when he says it. Stiles immediately knows it’s a one man ambush. 

“An appointment? What kind of appointment? Like a doctor’s appointment?”

“An appointment with a therapist.”  

That perks up his ears and has the gears in his head turning. Why the fuck would he do _that_?

“For what?” he asks, not even bothering to hide the irritation in his voice. He can’t believe this. Why would need to see a therapist? Those are for people with like mental and emotional problems, not friend problems. His father answers with a long sigh. 

“I just want you to talk to someone, _since you haven’t been talking to me_ ,” there’s hurt in his voice, Stiles can hear it easily. “You’ve been moping around the house for weeks. I just want to make sure you’re okay and there’s nothing serious going on.”  

Not only is his father hurt, but he’s worried and that kind of makes Stiles feel like an asshole…as if he needed any more reasons to feel worse than he already does. 

“It’s at eleven. I already called up to the school about it,” he says, staring at his son with heartbreaking concern. “Will you at least give it a chance?”

As much as he doesn’t want to, _as stupid and unnecessary as he thinks this is_ , Stiles nods. For his dad, he’ll give it shot. Who knows, he has been feeling pretty shitty lately, maybe it might actually help?

“Yeah, I’ll go.”

X

He’s actually kind of surprised when after a few visits he’s diagnosed as “ _clinically depressed_ ”. It sounds a little over dramatic, even to him, but he’s not a doctor so what would he know? He just takes his prescription for antidepressants and pretends to be relieved about it.  

He’s on them for a little more than eight weeks before he decides he totally hates them. They make him feel a little better at first he guesses, but they don’t make any of his problems actually _go away_. He’s still spending majority of his time utterly alone and to top it off, the side effects are even worse. For the most part, all they’ve managed to do is make him insatiably hungry and uncomfortably fat. In the last two months he’s already put on around twenty-eight pounds. It’s not even anything he can really help, he’s just so fucking hungry all the time and he can’t really control himself. Before too long, he’s in so deep that eating until he’s disgustingly full just becomes a habit. It becomes the only thing that can actually make him feel at least a little bit better about his current situation.

After a while it all seems so counterproductive; he started taking this medication to _stop_ being depressed but since, he’s only developed an unhealthy dependency on food and the beginnings of a soft new belly, _which is depressing in itself_.  

Even after he stops taking them, he isn’t hungry all the time all, but it still doesn’t do much to counteract the fact that he’s already developed an overeating problem. That’s all on him and there’s no medication that’s fixing _that_. For some reason his mind had begun to associate the sensation of being completely full with being happy and feeling less alone and so his weekends are no longer just about TV and video games, but filling himself with as much junk and fast food as he can hold at a time in hopes of feeling happy. And for the most part, it does help…

_however temporary._

It’s only a matter of time before his clothes start fitting too tight again and he steps on the scale only to see that he’s ballooned up a total forty extra pounds thus far. He’s upset at first. He stares at his new physique in his room for a while, taking in every new curve. Most of the weight has planted itself right in his mid-section. He’s sporting a soft, round new belly that even pokes out an inch or two past the waist of his pants; and two thick love handles are seated right atop either side of his hips. His chest is even a little softer. Stiles can definitely say he’s gotten kind of chubby. He wonders if anyone else has really noticed yet? If they’ve even bothered to think about him at all…  

X

Stiles is sitting on the couch that Friday night, literally about to start on his first slice of a large Hawaiian pizza when his dad calls him from work. He says he left a file that he needs at home, along with his wallet and asks Stiles to bring it. Not that the kid is all that busy, but it’s almost ten-thirty and he’s not even ankle deep in what was about to be a deliciously gut-filling night. He had no intention of even leaving the house. Still, he agrees and quickly throws on his nicest pair of fitting sweat pants and a semi-tight lacrosse t-shirt before grabbing the file and getting into his car.

He walks into the station and it’s pretty quiet for the most part. It’s almost eleven o’ clock at night. There’s not _that much_ going on in Beacon Hills. He strolls right past the front desk with a quick nod and walks towards the back. There are a few deputies on duty, walking around busily. In the corner by the Sheriff’s office, Stiles sees his father’s partner sitting at his desk reading over something.

“Hey Deputy Parrish right?” the young brunette looks up at Stiles with attentive eyes, “Is my dad in his office?”  

“Yeah he is,” and Stiles automatically reaches his hand out towards the doorknob, “But he’s in there with somebody right now. It looked pretty important so he might be in there for a little while. You’re welcome to wait if you want though.”  

Stiles sighs, rolling his eyes. He doesn’t really have much of a choice. He could easily leave the file with Parrish, but he doesn’t feel all that comfortable putting his father’s wallet with anyone other than him, so he takes a seat in a chair by the door and waits.

X

Parrish has seen Stiles before. The kid’s been up to the station to visit his dad more than once since the young Deputy’s been working there. They haven’t really talked a whole bunch, but they’ve had a few casual conversations here and there. Looking at him now though, Stiles seems _different_. After a minute or two, it becomes obvious. Maybe he’s wrong, but Parrish doesn’t really remember Stiles being so…well, _big_. He remembers Stiles being tall and lanky, not tall and chubby.

Parrish has a pretty good view too. Stiles is sitting in the arm chair only a couple feet from his desk, leaned back with his head against the wall and his stomach protruding out in front of him very noticeably, especially in the snug maroon shirt. He even has his hands folded together resting right atop his round belly, giving the deputy a clear idea of just how big it’s gotten. Stiles had clearly been pretty busy in the last few weeks since Parrish got his last good look at him.

Oddly enough though, he thinks it kind of suits Stiles. But then again, _maybe he’s a little different_. Parrish has always had an affinity for bigger men—nothing _too_ big, but guys with at least a little extra meat on them. Stiles is definitely working his way into that category and it’s kind of cute.  

 _“Do you know who he’s meeting with?”_ Parrish hears and it brings him out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“My dad,” Stiles says, sounding bored, “Do you know who he’s in there with?”

He shrugs, “I honestly don’t know. It seemed pretty urgent though.”

He watches the teen let out an exasperated sigh, before his stomach growls rather loudly. Almost immediately his face is red with embarrassment and Parrish can’t help but laugh.  

“Hungry?” he asks and Stiles almost seems too uncomfortable to answer at first. 

“Y-yeah, I guess. I was getting ready to eat when my dad called but I never got a chance to start…and now who knows how long I’ll be here?”

Parrish frowns for a second, feeling bad for Stiles but then an idea hits him. “You know I have a lunch break coming up, _well like now_ ,” he starts, doing air quotes over the words ‘ _lunch break’_ because it’s so late, too late for lunch. “How about we grab something to eat and by the time we get back hopefully your dad will be done?”  

Stiles purses his lips and looks at Parrish fairly skeptically, as if he’s assessing whether or not he can be trusted. When it seems he’s decided, he shrugs, “Sure why not? Where we going?”  

“I know a place,” the Deputy replies, “A diner a few minutes away from here. It’s pretty good. That sound alright?”

Stiles stands up following Parrish towards the exit, “Anything sounds better than sitting around here. There’s not even any cases for me to snoop on.”

X

The diner is nice. It looks like most of the other diner’s Stiles has ever been to. It’s cute though _, quaint_ ; and as long as they have food he doesn’t care much what it looks like. He just wants to order his meal and shove it into his mouth. It was bad enough he was at home alone for the umpteenth weekend in a row, but then to get stuck at the station totally starved was even worse. Now he’s just trying to figure out how he’s going to get his usual fill without completely disgusting his father’s deputy into thinking he’s some sort of slob.

They sit in a booth far away from the three or four other guests who happen to be in the place. Stiles notices that Parrish doesn’t even bother grazing the menu when they sit down.

“Come here often?” he asks.

The deputy smiles and nods, “Yeah, I’ve been coming here my entire life actually.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I get the same thing every time I come. They probably put in my order the second they saw my car pull into the parking lot honestly.”  

“Is this like your favorite pla-” Stiles starts, but he’s immediately cut off by the sound of female squealing.

“Oh my gosh, it’s _true!_ ” says a woman with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and an apron tied around her waist. She’s cute. She’s really thin with green eyes and a very friendly smile. Stiles assumes she’s no older than maybe twenty-six or seven. “Linda told me you walked in with a friend, but I thought it was a joke. I had to some see for myself.”

Stiles looks between the deputy and the lady standing beside them. She seems excited but he can’t tell if Parrish is annoyed or embarrassed or maybe both.  

“Stiles, this is my sister Rachel. Rachel this is Stiles. He’s the Sheriff’s son.”  

“He’s adorable,” she says, reaching her hand out for him to shake. “It’s nice to meet you and to know my baby brother actually has a little bit of life outside of his job.”

Stiles laughs a little and Parrish rolls his eyes playfully. “Excuse Rachel, she’s always been a little dramatic. I don’t generally bring people with me to the diner.”

“More like _never_ ,” she comments and Stiles finds their relationship kind of cute. He imagines that they’ve been going at it like this since they were kids. “I’m surprised honestly. He must think something of you if he brought you with him.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows at Parrish with a smirk and the deputy glares at his sister. “He was waiting at the station for his dad and he was hungry. I couldn’t sit there and let him starve.”

“Ever the good Samaritan,” she mocks before giving Stiles a wide smile, “Well sweetie, do you know what you want?”

He shrugs. He’s hardly gotten a chance to look over the menu, “No, not really.”

“Well, how hungry are you?” She asks, looking him up and down pretty thoroughly.

“Pretty hungry,” he answers, “I could definitely eat.”  

Surprisingly, somehow her smile gets even bigger than it already is and it looks as if his answer has made her entire day. “Do you like breakfast?”

He nods.

“Okay good, I’ll go in the back and have them make you a few of our best dishes then. Trust me, you’ll love them.”

“Thanks,” he barely manages before Rachel disappears. He turns back to Parrish, “She was really nice.”

Parrish has an almost worried look on his face, “Yeah Rachel’s sweet. I think she likes you. She’s probably going to spoil you all night.”  

“Spoil me?”  

“Yep, this is her diner…well it was my grandparent’s but they gave it to her a year or two ago. She’s going to have the cooks pull out the best for you, just watch. I hope you’re half as hungry as you said you were.”   

Parrish has no idea. His appetite is the least of their worries. He gives the deputy an almost arrogant smirk, “Oh, don’t worry. It won’t be a problem.”

He doesn’t see the skeptical smirk Parrish gives him in return.  

X

Stiles had no idea just what he was getting himself into when he agreed to grab something to eat with his father’s deputy. When Parrish had said Rachel was going to spoil him, well he wasn’t kidding. She’d brought him an array of different breakfast options for him to try: Bananas Foster French Toast, Caramel Apple Pancakes, Strawberry Cheesecake Crepes, a three cheese omelet, home fries, and of course more than enough bacon and sausage. It’s a lot, but he thinks he can manage most of it. The way he’s been stuffing himself lately, he’d practically consider himself a professional.  

He tastes everything first and he’ll be damned if it isn’t all amazing, practically orgasmic. It’s hard enough for Stiles to pace himself and eat like he was raised with manners when the food in front of him tastes like this. Usually at home he just stuffs his face because it’s not like anyone is there to see him do it anyway. Across from him Parrish is modestly eating a stack of pancakes and side of wheat toast watching intently with a doubtful look plastered on his face.

“What?” Stiles asks, his mouth full with crepe.

The older male laughs, “Just watching,” he says, “I think my sister overdid it. There’s no way you’re actually going to finish even half of this.”

“Is that a challenge?” Stiles asks, playfully narrowing his eyes.  

“If you want it to be.”

Stiles nods, excited. He loves a good challenge. “What do I get if I win?”

“Whatever you want.”  

“And if you win?”

Parrish takes a bite of his pancakes and casually answers, “It’s a surprise.” He could honestly care less if he wins or not. Just sitting here across from Stiles watching him get ready to stuff himself silly is a win enough. He enjoys a heavier guy, but even better than that, is being able to watch him gain the weight with your own eyes. Call it a fetish, but he likes what he likes. Even if he and Stiles aren’t dating, and probably won’t, he’s still going to enjoy this moment while it’s happening.

“You sound confident.”

“I am. There’s no way you’re finishing that food.”   

X

Parrish definitely underestimated the capacity of Stiles’ stomach, and his will power for that matter.  

In his defense, he couldn’t possibly have known that eating is literally _all_ Stiles had been doing the past few weeks. It’s gotten to the point where even a whole pizza hasn’t really been filling the teen up fully. So, while the breakfast is definitely a lot, Stiles is practically determined to eat every last bite of food placed in front of him.

He’s finished off most of the food with the exception of two pancakes and a piece of French toast. His stomach is definitely full, practically aching at this point, but he hasn’t stopped yet.

Stiles is sitting back in the booth, one hand resting a top his swollen stomach and the other slowly forcing food into his mouth. Parrish is definitely enjoying the show, even though he wouldn’t dare admit it. He’s long since finished his meal and has been watching the other male gorge himself on breakfast for about thirty minutes now. He’s seen every forced bite, every struggling deep breath. He’s watched his stomach slowly expand underneath his already snug shirt, rising just a little with every new swallow. Stiles is definitely a determined little trooper. He wonders just how much this boy eats on regular basis? He wonders if maybe he’s enjoying this? Especially considering the weight’s he’s managed to put on in a matter of weeks. Maybe he’s been gaining weight on purpose? It’s a possibility at least. Of course, he could just be doing this for the sake of the bet too. 

It takes him another fifteen minutes, but finally Stiles is forcing down his last bite and there’s a look of triumph on his face as he swallows.

“Well shit,” Parrish laughs, lightly slapping a hand against the top of the table, “Proved me wrong I guess. I didn’t think you had it in you.”  

Stiles strains for a moment, shifting in his seat and attempting to pull the edge of his shirt down over his rounded stomach. He can practically feel his skin stretching underneath. “I told you I did. You just didn’t want to believe me.”  

Parrish just nods, more concerned with sneaking a glance at the teen’s exposed middle than he is with replying to what he has to say. Luckily his sister saves him from looking like a jerk.  

“Are you done?” she asks, popping up by their booth with the same amount of cheer as before. “Did you like it?”

Stiles nods with a pained smile. “Yeah, it was really good. Thanks a lot. I’m stuffed.”

“I can tell,” she grins, briefly glancing at her brother. Parrish narrows his eyes at her and she just winks. _Of course_ , he should’ve known. Rachel is the only person who knows about his personal ‘preferences’ when it comes to dating. She brought out all that food on purpose probably assuming that Stiles was into that sort of thing too. It’s a nice gesture, but Stiles isn’t his boyfriend or anything. They’re not doing _that_. He just happens to be a kid who really likes to eat.

For a second, Parrish kind of feels bad, but it’s not like he forced Stiles to eat the food against his will or as part of a gaining thing like his sister thinks. The bet just gave him a reason to eat it is all, which isn’t as bad. Stiles looks like he enjoyed himself.

“Well I’m really glad you liked it,” she says and sees Stiles going in his back pocket to fetch his wallet. She puts a hand out and shakes it back and forth. “Oh no, no, no. Are you kidding? That was on me. Any _friend_ of my brother’s is definitely a friend of mine.”

“Are you sure?” he’s skeptical about not paying, but she looks like she’d be more offended if he did and he doesn’t want that.

 She nods and Stiles knows it’s genuine, “Of course I’m sure! Come back anytime. I’d love to see you again.” She winks at him before turning and going to take care of another table. 

Stiles closes his eyes for a second and tries his hardest to inhale a deep breath. His stomach is so full it hurts, and that’s just sitting down. He barely even wants to think about how much it’s going to hurt standing up. He presses two of his fingers into his distended belly, just out of curiosity and there’s almost no give at all. It’s like pressing on a soccer ball. This is the most he’s ever eaten at one time so far and even though it is a little painful, he doesn’t mind. He’s not sure why, but lately, he _likes_ the feeling of being so stuffed he can hardly breathe. Like really likes it.  

“You ready?” Parrish asks after a moment, “Hopefully we’ve killed enough time and your dad is free.”

Stiles nods. He forgot all about his dad’s file and wallet. He left them in Parrish’s car and hadn’t thought about them since. Slowly he tries to ease himself out of the booth and while he does manage to stand, he doesn’t think can actually move. He’s so full he can’t even stand up straight, let alone take a step. He lets out a pained groan as he even tries.

“You okay?” Parrish asks, looking a little concerned.

Stiles grimaces at him with bright red cheeks. What the hell is he supposed to say, _he ate so much that it hurt to walk_? No way, that sounded pathetic. He doesn’t say anything, but the other male seems to figure it out anyway.  

“Ate a little too much huh? Here, let me help.”

He walks over to Stiles and places the boy’s arm over his own shoulder. “Come on, just lean your weight on me and we’ll walk to the car okay?”

Despite his utter humiliation, Stiles does as he’s told because all he wants is to get in the car so he can drive home and hopefully _die_ afterwards. This is literally the most mortifying thing that has ever happened to him in his entire life, easily. Parrish must think he’s sick to do this to himself. When they finally make it outside, Stiles falls into the car and refuses to even look at the Deputy after that. Instead he focuses on how painfully tight the seatbelt is.

“So…” Parrish says after they pull out pf the parking lot, and Stiles just cringes. Parrish is probably going to tell him how gross he is and how it’s disgusting that he could even eat that much in one sitting. “You won the bet. Did you ever decide what you want?”

He almost sounds nervous, like he’s just as uncomfortable as Stiles. It makes the teen feel a little more at ease.

“No honestly I was too busy trying to win.” He’s surprised when the deputy laughs. It’s not malicious laugh. It’s a lot more genuine.

“Well,” he says, looking over and smiling kindly, “When you figure it out, you know where to find me.”

Stiles just smiles back and thanks God that this moment doesn’t get any more awkward.

X

When he gets home, all he wants is to lay down and fall asleep. Even though he’s had a little time to digest his food, he’s still mostly full. He cleans up the food he didn’t get a chance to eat earlier and very slowly trudges up the steps to his room. With a hand rubbing into his flesh Stiles closes his eyes in hopes of drifting off, but he’s distracted by his mind wandering to thoughts of Deputy Parrish every time.

He thinks of their dinner together at the diner. He thinks about their bet. He thinks about how nice he was about the entire thing, especially the part where he had to help Stiles out to the car. He’s not even sure at what point he started thinking about how green Parrish’s eyes were or how adorable he is when he smiles, but once he realizes he is he immediately stops himself.

His father’s deputy was sweet, cute, charming, _considerate_. As if someone like that would even think about looking twice at Stiles in that way. He had been lucky enough to get Parrish to spend some time with him, even if it was more out of pity than anything. He could barely even get his own friends to do that much. And after he’d thoroughly embarrassed himself tonight, Stiles had been pretty sure the other male would probably never want to see him again, but no…the deputy had hinted at possibly wanting to at least talk to him again, even if it was just in a friendly matter. It was better than nothing.

Parrish definitely was attractive. Stiles wouldn’t deny that. But he wasn’t delusional either, about anything. He knew their night out wasn’t like a date or anything. It was just his father’s employee being nice to him, probably just to get the in with his dad. Come on, what else would it be? Parrish had given no indication of even being the least bit interested and considering the whole depression thing and the extra forty plus pounds he’d recently packed on, Stiles wasn’t surprised. It was…it was just a nice thought. As much as he’d love it if the deputy took an interest in him, Stiles knew that wasn’t even remotely possible.

X

They don’t see each other again for two weeks.

It’s not like Stiles is all that busy either. He’s honestly spent that time either in school or at home sitting on the couch eating himself absolutely senseless. It’s been helping to distract him from the thoughts and feelings for the unattainable deputy that have been plaguing his mind since they hung out.

He doesn’t want to go to the station after school, but his dad needs him to pick up a few things like milk and bread at the store and Stiles has to stop by to pick up the money. He doesn’t see Parrish when he first walks into his dad’s office, but when he comes out, the young, handsome, law enforcer is sitting right at his desk looking over some paperwork. Of course he just has to see Stiles and he gives him a very non-threatening smile.

“Hey Stiles, how have you been?”

The teen chokes on his words for a moment as he tries to gather his thoughts. “I um…I…I’ve been fine. What about you? How have you been?”

“I’ve been pretty good too, a little busy but nothing I can’t handle. I’m surprised I haven’t seen you,” Parrish says in a much more casual tone, “I thought you would’ve figured out what you wanted by now.”

It takes Stiles a moment to figure out what he means, but then it comes to him. He’d honestly forgotten all about the bet they’d made that night. He’d been too busy being love sick and embarrassed to remember.  

“Oh yeah…I honestly forgot all about that. I’m surprised you remembered.”

“Hey I can respect a good bet. You won, I owe you something.”

Stiles thinks it over for a moment, trying to come up with something. He can think of a lot of things he wants—a date, a hookup, a phone number—but nothing he’s actually going to get. After a moment he just shrugs, “Ugh…I don’t really—well I guess don’t know your name.”

Parrish raises an eyebrow and tilts his head. “ _My name_?” he repeats.

“Yeah. I mean I know your last name is Parrish but I don’t know your first name. I won’t be too hard on you. How about you just tell me your name and we call it even?”

The deputy seems surprised but he just answers the question. “Ryan, my first name is Ryan.”

“Ryan huh? _Ryan Parrish_. That’s cool. Good to know.”

“That’s it? That’s all you want?”

Stiles nods. “Yeah, I honestly couldn’t think of anything else.”

“Wow,” Parrish laughs, “I’m kind of surprised actually. I expected you to be way more creative.”

“Yeah? What would you have asked for?”

“Oh that’s easy,” Parrish says quickly before curling his lips up into a smirk. “ _I would’ve asked you out_.” 

Stiles is practically at a loss for words. Parrish, _Ryan_ , said it so casually, so quickly. He has no idea that he’s all Stiles has been able to think about these last two weeks. “A-ask me out?”

“Yeah, and you would’ve had to have said yes…if I’d won.”

Stiles stands there looking completely astonished as the other male just laughs. He can’t be serious? He likes _Stiles_? Is this some sort of joke? 

“Don’t look so surprised,” Parrish finally says and Stiles attempts to pull himself together just a little bit.

“I can’t help it, I _am_ ,” he says, before a curious look comes to his face. “Is it too late for me to change my request?”

Parrish laughs, “No Stiles, of course not.”

X

Ryan Parrish still isn’t too sure where his sudden burst of courage came from. It’s not like Stiles seemed to show any interest in him at all. The teen had honestly forgotten about their bet altogether. But when he sees his opportunity, he goes for it because well, if he doesn’t take it now, who knows if he’ll ever get another chance with Stiles. And he’s glad he does, because the boy pretty much says yes to his request and come Friday night, Parrish is picking the teen up from his house for their first official date night.  

“How are you?” he asks when Stiles gets into the car. He looks nice with his classic ensemble of jeans and a button up shirt. He has no idea that just a few hours ago the teen was at the store buying this get up after the jeans he’d planned to wear would no longer button over his new girth.

He shrugs, “Nervous, honestly. I’ve never been on like a date before so I’m not really sure what to expect.”

“I can’t assure that you’ll have a good time, but I hope you do. I can at least assure you that you’ll be safe,” Parrish offers.

Stiles gives him a slight smile. “I guess that’s better than nothing.”

X

They start out by seeing a movie, which goes pretty well. They share a large popcorn and a box of Raisinettes, which Stiles honestly eats most of. Ryan doesn’t seem to mind. Afterwards they’re back in the car and Stiles expects to be taken back home but Parrish isn’t even heading in that direction.

“Where are going now?” he asks curiously.

“Dinner.”

“Oh…where to?”

He watches Parrish blush, “I actually made reservations at a few places because I wasn’t sure what you would like. Did you know what you felt like eating?” He knew Stiles liked to eat, he just wasn’t sure what. So after a long, embarrassing deliberation he called every restaurant he knew of in Beacon Hills and reserved a spot just to be safe.

Stiles scrunches his lips, his face slowly forming into a frown. He has no idea, but he doesn’t want to say the wrong thing or even cost Ryan a ton of money, “I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind just going back to your sister’s place.”  

“Oh- _oh_!” the deputy says, sounding a little surprised. He figured he would have to pull out more stops than that. “Well y-yeah, sure, if that’s what we you want.”  

Stiles nods. It was familiar there. He’s comfortable with the cute little family diner and he doesn’t even have to try. It’ll be one less thing to worry about while he’s on this date. They walk in and get seated in the same booth as before, and Stiles wonders if maybe this like Ryan’s booth. He doesn’t get a chance to ask before Rachel is showing up next to them with an _‘I told you so’_ type smile on her face.  

“Well look who it is, my favorite couple,” she jokes and Ryan just covers his eyes in total shame.

“So you’re not even going to pretend not to embarrass me, thanks.”

Stiles finds the entire thing kind of cute. It’s funny. He likes their relationship, it kind of reminds him of the way him and Scott banter, when they actually get the chance to talk.  

“Of course not. I would never waste an opportunity. How are you Stiles? Is my brother treating you alright?”

He nods. Ryan’s been nothing but gentlemanly so far. “Yeah, he’s treating me great actually.”

“Well good,” She smiles, before looking at her brother with a bored expression, “I assume you want the same thing that you always get?” 

He gives her a smug nod.

“And what about you sweetie? Do you need some more time?”

Stiles purses his lips and narrows his eyes in thought, “Could you just surprise me again? I liked that last time,” he asks shyly.  

A huge smile spreads across her face like he’s literally made her entire day with just one simple request. “Of course I can! How about we try dinner this time?”

He gives her an okay and Rachel’s off to the kitchen to put in their orders.

“She loves you,” Parrish tells him when she’s out of earshot. “She’s been asking me about you since we came in that night. She thinks you’re like the most adorable thing she’s ever seen. Her words, not mine.”  

Stiles can’t help the blush that rises to his cheeks. He’s definitely flattered. The last person to think he was adorable was probably his mom. “Is that a good thing?” 

“Yeah, I would think so, especially if you like to eat.”

 _If he likes to eat_?

Are they all looking at the same Stiles? Of course he likes to eat. They have no idea.

X

Even though Ryan told his sister that this is just their first date, that just because Stiles is a little chubby doesn’t mean he’s into that sort of thing, Rachel still brings Stiles out a ton of food.

“He likes my food,” she tells him in a whisper, “And clearly the kid can eat. Excuse me for wanting my menu to be appreciated seeing as all you ever eat is the same stack of pancakes.” 

Of course, Stiles once again makes the same mistake of gorging himself on dinner, bet or no bet. He can’t help it. He likes the way food makes him feel better about well, _everything_. It helps him be more at ease and a lot more comfortable, especially considering that this is his first ever date. He couldn’t stop himself from eating it all if he tried. His self-control has definitely been lacking lately.

He just hopes Ryan isn’t completely turned off by it. He doesn’t seem to be.

After impressively managing to eat enough dinner for at least three or four people, Rachel brings out dessert without hesitation. She brings them each a slice of apple pie with caramel sauce and vanilla ice cream. She ignores the face her brother makes and tells him to live a little.  

Despite his bloated middle, Stiles licks his lips with longing. Everything about this pie looks amazing and he’s going to make room for it somehow. He knows he should be ashamed of himself, but the shame and regret generally doesn’t come until hours later.

“Think you can manage it?” Rachel asks, seeing how full the teen looks. His stomach is straining against the buttons on his shirt and his pants look a lot tighter than they did when they first came in. There’s no way any regular person could keep feeding themselves like this, but Stiles well…he’s never been very regular.

“I’m definitely going to try,” he says and like usual, she just smiles proudly.  

“Enjoy!”

Immediately Stiles grabs his fork and tastes the pie. It’s every bit as good as it looks, if not better. He pauses to take a deep breath, to savor it, before taking another bite.

“Enjoying it?” Parrish laughs after he watches Stiles swallow down a bit more. He looks up with wide eyes and a full mouth, “You haven’t said anything else since you started eating the pie.”

His cheeks immediately go hot. God what’s wrong with him? He was really so enamored with a piece of pie that he forgot to open his mouth and talk to his date. The fact that Ryan hasn’t called him a disgusting pig yet proves that Parrish is a Saint and Stiles isn’t sure what the hell the deputy sees in him.

“O-oh sorry. It’s just really good,” he apologizes before noticing that Ryan has hardly touched his own, “Do you not like it?”

For all Stiles knows, watching him eat has probably turned the deputy off and ruined his appetite. 

“Oh no it’s good. I’m just a big dessert guy is all. You want it?” he asks when he notices Stiles finishing off his own pie.

The teen knows he shouldn’t. He’s grossly full, his belly threatening to pop the buttons on his shirt and pants if he puts anything else into it. Even still, he can’t stop himself from saying ‘sure’. Call him a glutton, but the pie is damn good and he wants it. When it’s all said and done, Stiles has to suffer the embarrassment of being helped to the car again, but Parrish doesn’t seem to care so he tries not to let it bother him as much.

“Your sister is going to be the death of me,” he tells Ryan when he’s sitting in the passenger seat with his hand rubbing underneath the pooch of his belly.

Ryan laughs glancing over at Stiles, “She’s flattered that you like her food so much. She’ll feed you like that every time you come in if you give her the chance.”

“That’s the exact opposite of what I need,” Stiles moans adjusting the seatbelt so it isn’t digging so deep into his stomach, “As if I need an excuse to get any fatter.”

Parrish shrugs, “You say that as if you’re fat now.”   

Stiles fights the urge to laugh, like is that a joke? Are they even looking at the same person because Stiles isn’t delusional. He’s one hundred percent aware of the extra weight he’s put on, the gut that’s currently resting itself atop his lap, like literally _on top_. He’s definitely not thin, not anymore. He let himself go almost twenty pounds ago.

“You say that as if I’m not. Maybe you don’t remember, but a couple months ago I was about forty pounds lighter.” Stiles remembers. He can’t forget, especially not when he keeps outgrowing his clothes.

Parrish nods in acknowledgement as he makes a left turn, “Yeah, I remember. But it still doesn’t mean you’re fat now. Sure, maybe a little heavier, but it’s not really that big of a deal.”

“So you don’t mind?” the teen ask sounding both surprised and curious.

Ryan laughs, looking at him with a confused stare, “No. Why would you think that? I asked _you_ out.”

“And so if you thought I was fat, you wouldn’t have? Because I don’t think I’m getting any smaller dude.” 

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Ryan tells him as he pulls into the Stilinski’s driveway. He tries to choose his words carefully so he doesn’t upset Stiles before their first date is even over. “I’m just saying that _yes_ , I noticed you gained a few pounds since I first met you, but _no_ I don’t care. I wanted to go out with you because I _like_ you. I like talking to you. I think you’re funny and smart. Well that and I think you’re pretty cute too. If you do happen to put on more, it’s not going to change anything.”  

Stiles gives the deputy a sly smile. “Nice save,” he tells him because he was two seconds away from hanging himself with his own rope.  

“Nice enough for a second date?” 

Stiles bites his bottom lip for a second before leaning over and giving Ryan a short, but sweet kiss. “Definitely.”

X

Stiles would be lying if he said his moods definitely aren’t a little lifted this week after his date. He’s in an all-around better mood. It feels good to not be moping around the house, wallowing in self-pity for once in the past few weeks. Even his friends seem to notice the change, however slight it might be. He’s sitting in chemistry that Friday next to Scott at a lab station and been giving him especially weird looks all class, before the other male finally decides to say something to him about it.  

“You seem unusually happy today,” Scott says in an almost accusing tone.

Stiles just shrugs it off. “Do I?”

“Yeah, you do. Did something happen to you? Did I miss something?”

Stiles looks over his shoulder to see his best friend’s narrowed eyebrows. He’s staring at him with interest, but it’s clear he just can’t quite figure out what it is he’s looking for. It isn’t if they’ve been hanging out a lot lately, so Scott’s confusion isn’t surprising.

“I went on a date last weekend,” he finally says just to appease him.

He watches Scott’s eyes light up with curiosity but before he can get his first question out, Jackson is laughing into his hand across from them. “I’m sorry Stilinski, _was that a joke_?”

Stiles shakes his head, utterly confused. He wasn’t even talking to Jackson. Why would he even butt into their conversation? “No why-” he starts but stops when he hears Danny trying to shut the other male up.

“Come on Jackson, stop. _Don’t_ ,” he pleads but Jackson doesn’t listen.

“Aw come on! You guys can’t tell me you’re buying this. As if someone would go on a date with Stiles? If no one was asking him out before, who would want to go out with him after packed on _at least_ a good thirty pounds, probably more? Are you kidding me?”  

Danny just sighs, shaking his head at his friend’s complete insensitivity. “Dude, not cool.”

Jackson rolls his eyes, no remorse in his voice as he says, “What? Everyone’s said something about. Clearly I’m just the only one with balls to say anything about it to his face. Some friends the rest of you are.”

Jackson pauses for a minute before making direct eye contact with Stiles, “I’m sure you already know this Stilinski, but we’ve all noticed that you’re getting pretty soft around the middle. Maybe lay off the pint of Ben and Jerry’s we’re sure you’re eating on a daily basis and try jogging around the block or something?”

Stiles gnaws at his bottom lip and glances between all three boys at his lab station, trying to mask the hurt that’s probably plastered all over his face. Yes, he was aware of his ballooning weight. He was also aware of the fact that other people were probably aware of it too. What he didn’t think though, was that all his friends had sat around and talked about how fat he’d gotten behind his back. It was bad enough they weren’t hanging out like before but when he was at home being miserable without them, they were out laughing at him instead.

Just the thought alone hurt so much it made him sick.  

He didn’t even bother to stick around and listen to Scott and Danny attempt to apologize. The minute the bell rang Stiles was out of the chemistry classroom and making his way to the parking lot. He didn’t want to be there anymore and he didn’t plan on it. Once he’d texted a quick message to his dad saying he didn’t feel good and to call him out, he was in his car driving back home to do what had gotten him into this mess in the first place, _eat_.  

X

He knows his dad is working late tonight, like past midnight, which leaves him with the house all to himself. It’s just an excuse for Stiles to sit there and plow through food all day.

The minute he gets the front door open he’s heading straight into the kitchen. Just the thought of food has been the only thing that’s kept him from bursting into tears. How could they? He could understand the coupling up and double dates and _whatever_. They didn’t want him being an extra wheel and he didn’t want to be so it worked out for all of them. But for them all to sit around and talk about him behind his back? Why would they do that? Even if it wasn’t maliciously, somebody could’ve still said something to him…somebody _other than_ Jackson. It was humiliating, more so than either time Parrish had to help him to the car.

He thought they were all still friends enough to extend him that kind of courtesy but maybe not?

Once he’s halfway through the contents of his fridge he hardly cares anymore. All he cares about is forcing food into his gut until it’s hard as a rock and he can feel the little bit of euphoria he gets after a good binge making it all worth it.

For the next couple of hours, he goes back and forth to the kitchen and destroys anything he can find worth eating. There’s half a leftover pizza, some Chinese take-out, and at least two servings of spaghetti he made for dinner earlier this week. He finds a slice of cake and a gallon of rocky road ice cream, both of which he devours. He ends his binge with a whole package of Oreos and a half gallon of chocolate milk, two boxes of PopTarts and family size bag of Lays.   

When he’s done, he’s leaned against the counter with one hand holding on for support and the other rubbing over his belly in hopes of easing some of his pain. His clothes feel tight, probably because of the binge he just went on. After a minute, he forces himself to head towards the bathroom, leaning against the wall for support the entire time, and step on the scale. When Stiles looks down he sees his total weight gain has gone up from forty to fifty two pounds. He’s not surprised, given the way he eats on a regular basis.

He’s about to stumble his way out to go take a nap, but he can’t help getting caught up by his reflection in the mirror first. If anyone was aware of the fact that he was no longer slim it was him, but even he was a little surprised by the kid staring back at him in the mirror. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a blue collar and jeans, but it was surprisingly the most unflattering thing he could possibly imagine.

The shirt was struggling to cover his bloated stomach as it tried to hold in all of the food he had just consumed. The only thing really holding his stomach in was his own hand supporting it from underneath. When he inhaled, the shirt slowly crept up and exposed the overhang of his gut. _He has a legitimate gut,_ that extended out over his the waist of his pants and everything. Maybe he’s a glutton for punishment, but he lifts his shirt up and over his shoulders because this is the first time in a long time he’s actually gotten a chance to get a good look at himself…and it definitely not the _prettiest_ sight he’s ever laid eyes on. Sure he was never super ripped like Derek or anything but…

 _well he’s never had stretch marks before_.   

And now they’re some not only across the bottom of his stomach underneath his belly button, but on his sides too. There’s even a few on the back of his arms. It’s not terrible, just a handful of jagged red lines in each area, but still, he can’t find anything particularly sexy about them.  

Stiles knows he shouldn’t dwell on his appearance but he can’t help it. He’s undoing the button to his pants before he can even think twice about it. He watches in awe as his belly flops out and lands on top of the counter almost seeming relieved. There’s an angry red indent running across it, where his pants were digging into his middle he’s pretty sure. His stomach is literally big enough that it can _rest_ on the counter. He can look down and actually see his flab spread out all over it. Is that even normal?  

That only brings his attention to the roll of fat sitting between his gut and his softening chest. As if the two rolls that made up the thick love handles muffining over his the edge of his jeans weren’t enough?   

If he doesn’t know anything else, Stiles at least knows one thing for certain…

Parrish is clearly delusional because Stiles is fat.  

X

He knows that what Jackson said, combined with what he saw in the mirror, should definitely deter him from any type of eating ever again in life point blank period; but when Parrish asks him if he’s free for their second date that night, Stiles can’t say no. He just needs to get out of his house for a little while.  

Parrish pulls up to his house and Stiles gets in the car. He tries his best to sound as cheerful as possible. It doesn’t work for a second. 

“Something wrong?” his date asks, eyeing the boy up and down before looking over his shoulder to back out of the driveway.

Stiles lets his face fall into a frown as he shrugs, “I guess. I mean I’m not having the best day ever.”

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” he asks, and Stiles can already hear the disappointment oozing into his voice. 

“Do we have to go out?” the teen asks, “I don’t really feel like being around a bunch of people. Do you think we could just go back to your place and watch a movie or something?”

It’s a bold question, Stiles knows that. He doesn’t have a lot of experience, but he’s pretty sure the second date’s a little soon to be heading to someone’s house. At this point though, he doesn’t care.

Ryan seems pretty surprised but after a moment he nods, “Of course, whatever you want.”

He doesn’t say much for the rest of the ride. They just let the radio play softly in the background and Stiles is grateful for that. He’s happy the deputy isn’t asking him a bunch of questions just yet. Sure, he figures he’ll have to explain eventually but this gives him a little time to think over what he might say. 

Ryan lives in a simple two bed-room apartment in downtown Beacon Hills. The building is clean and quiet. There aren’t that many complexes in it either and Ryan has the only apartment on the top floor. It’s decorated like, well like Stiles imagined honestly. It’s very clean cut and toned down. There are no bright colors or loud patterns. It’s just enough.

“This is nice,” he says as they walk in and he receives a smile.

“Thanks. Decorated the place myself, can you tell?” he asks playfully and Stiles laughs a little when he answers.

“Yeah.”

“There are movies right stacked right beside the TV. If you wanna pick one out, I’ll try to find something to eat around here.”  

An hour later Stiles is resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder and they’re halfway through the original ‘Halloween’. And even though there’s two pizza boxes right in front of him, Stiles hasn’t eaten any. It’s not that he doesn’t want to, God no. It’s just every time his eyes even drift that way he hears Jackson’s words from earlier replaying in his mind. They’re probably sitting around talking about him right now. The thought alone makes him feel a little self-conscious. It’s isn’t until his stomach starts growling that he finds it hard to continue ignoring that food.

“Alright,” Ryan says after a minute, catching Stiles completely off guard. He shifts in his spot as the deputy sits up and pauses the movie. “Stiles what’s going on? What are you upset about because you’ve seemed a little out of it all night? Plus you haven’t touched the pizza even though I know you’re hungry. It’s getting a little hard to focus over your stomach growling every five seconds.”  

The teen looks away, twiddling his thumbs and biting at his lower lip. His entire demeanor just seems reserved and it’s like something’s been bugging him all night.   

Parrish sighs and tries a calmer approach, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but it might help to just go ahead and talk about it.”

Stiles knows the older male has a point. “A friend of mine, _if you can really call him that_ , said something to me at school earlier that’s been kind of bugging me all day.”

Parrish raises an eyebrow, looking almost like a defensive parent. If Stiles asked, he could probably get him to say something to Jackson, scare the asshole for a while. “What did he say?”

“Well he more or less told me that not only was I fat and pretty much _un-dateable_ , but that all of my other friends had noticed and they had all talked about me behind my back at some point.”

He’s not sure why, but he’s almost expecting Ryan to agree, to laugh just like Jackson had earlier. Because really? Who was Stiles kidding? He hadn’t been much to look at before he’d put on all this weight so he definitely couldn’t be much now.

The deputy doesn’t laugh though, instead he frowns and slouches his shoulders. “I’m sorry to hear that about your friends, but I told you before that’s not true. There’s nothing wrong with the way you look Stiles.”

“Are you saying that because you mean it or because sooner or later you plan on having sex with me?” he asks, “Because I’m pretty sure you can do a lot better.” After seeing what he had to offer in the mirror, Stiles knows Parrish would have to be aiming pretty low to do worse than this.

“I mean it Stiles, really. If I didn’t like you, there would’ve been no point in asking you out again.”

“At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised if people started asking me out just to laugh at me honestly.”

Parrish can’t hide the look of offense that crosses his face, “You don’t think I would do that would you?”

Stiles shakes his head, but other male would have to be blind to see that the teen still doesn’t believe him. Parrish is pretty sure it’s nothing against him personally, just an insecure phase he’s going through right now; but if he wants Stiles to believe what he’s saying he’s going to have to show him something. So he leans in from where he’s sitting across from Stiles on the couch and presses his lips against his. Stiles responds by kissing back almost immediately.  

After a second, he pulls back, “Does that change your mind any?” 

Stiles stares at him with wide eyes, looking like a deer caught in headlights before shrugging slightly, “I-I don’t know. I think we need to try again and then I’ll know.”

Stiles sees the deputy smirk some before they’re kissing again a lot more passionately. He drapes his arms around Parrish’s neck as they go at it, but stiffens a bit when the deputy places a hand on either side of his waist.

“Relax,” he tells him, “You’re fine.”

“I know,” Stiles replies between kisses, “It’s just, I don’t want to turn you off.”

“That’s not possible,” he says and Stiles frowns in disbelief.

“Trust me,” he advises and places a hand on the edge of the boy’s shirt. “If you don’t believe me, take it off.”

“Are you kidding?” Stiles knows what’s under there and it’s not a pretty sight.

“Not at all. Look I’ll take mines off first.” The deputy pulls his t-shirt over his head to reveal a sculpted set of tight abs. The muscles are perfectly cut and easily visible. It’s shear perfection honestly. Stiles can’t help but want to tear every inch of Ryan’s body apart just to get to them.  

“Better?” he asks. The teen shakes his head.

“Hell no,” he says with a sigh but reluctantly he places a hand on the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, his belly jiggling underneath him with the sudden movement. If Parrish wants to see so bad, _whatever_. They might as well get it over with so he can laugh in disgust before taking him back home.

Surprisingly there’s no laugh, just silence as Parrish’s eyebrows inch up right before he’s kissing Stiles again.

X

Parrish thanks God for all the self-control he suddenly seems to have at this moment, because Lord knows he needs it. He’s surprised when Stiles actually takes his shirt off, but he’s definitely not disappointed by any means. His gut is thick and soft as his digs into the waist of his pants from every angle and Parrish considers himself lucky.  

He places a hand on either side of the boy’s waist and he can feel Stiles flinch underneath him for a moment before he relaxes into it and let’s Parrish explore the rest of his upper body. He runs his hands over the boy’s sides. Stiles is more flabby than anything, which Parrish prefers. He’s never been into the whole rock hard, beer gut thing. The younger male seems pretty preoccupied with kissing and running his hands over his abs, so Parrish takes a chance to place his hand a little lower, to wear his stomach is pooching out over his pants and grips the overhang between his thumb and forefinger. The action makes Stiles flinch and pull back some. 

“What the hell was _that_?” he asks. He looks a little offended.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “Was that too much?”

The teen frowns, as if he’s the guilty one in this equation. “N-no  I just…” he can’t seem to form words. Parrish assumes it’s because he doesn’t want to upset him.

“If you’re not comfortable, you can say that. I’ll stop, no hard feelings. I promise.”

“No, I want you to-to…” Stiles starts but he’s freezing up some, “I want you to touch me, I _do_. I just…how can you not be bothered by this? I just don’t understand why you didn’t kick me out right after I took my shirt off.”

Parrish smiles and sits back, relaxing some in hopes of making Stiles more comfortable. The teen follows suit, crossing his legs and leaning back onto the palms of his hands. He probably isn’t aware of the fact that only make his stomach more visible to Parrish as his arched back pushes his middle out onto his lap, but the deputy doesn’t complain.

“Would it help,” he asks, “If I told you that I’m actually very much attracted to you? What if I told you that I actually preferred to date guys who look like this, who look just like you?”

“ _You like fat guys_?” he says it like Parrish just told him he likes to skin puppies in his spare time. It just sounds bad when Stiles says it.  

The deputy laughs, “I’m attracted to bigger guys, yes. I like guys with some extra weight on them.”

“How _much_ extra weight?”

“If you’re wondering if you’re near the cut-off point, trust me you’re not even close. I’ve been with guys a lot bigger than you are Stiles. Honestly, you’re kind of small in comparison…you can pack away a lot of food at one time though. I’ll give you that.”

That brings a red tinge to Stiles’ cheeks as if he’s flattered. That’s better than being insulted, so it’s a start. This relationship, or any relationship he tries to have, won’t work if Stiles doesn’t get comfortable with the weight he’s put on eventually.  

“Small?” he questions, “ _This is small_? How big are they usually?”   

Parrish can’t tell if he’s grossed out or just curious. “I don’t know, just _bigger_. I don’t know how much you weigh, but they’re usually around two-seventy-five or so?”

He notices Stiles look down at himself and he doesn’t seem to feel any better when he looks back up. “I don’t weigh that much,” he says and he almost sounds sad, “Not even close.”

“Stiles you’re fine the way you are.”

He looks at Parrish almost bitterly. “Am I? I’m too fat for my friends, but I’m not fat enough for you. It’s like I can’t win, like the universe hates me or something.”

“No it doesn’t. And believe me you’re fine. You don’t need to lose weight for anybody, or even gain weight for me.”

Stiles nods, but his body language suggests he feels ashamed, “But you’d like it right? You’d like if I did?”    

Parrish looks away and bites at the inside of his cheeks. It’s probably a dead giveaway in itself but he still answers, “I don’t mind either way; but If you did choose to gain weight, I wouldn’t be upset about it, no. I’d even help.” 

That raises the teen’s eyebrows. He gives the deputy a quizzical stare down as he narrows his eyes, “Really? Is that like a thing you’re into?”  

Parrish leans back, putting his elbows against the armrest of the couch, and gives Stiles a hesitant look in return, “That depends…would it turn you off if I was?”  

“No,” the teen replies, shaking his head with his bottom lip sticking out slightly. “It’s just…well looking at you, I wouldn’t expect a guy like you to like this sort of thing is all.”

“A guy like me?”

“A guy who, _you know_ , _looks_ like you. A guy who’s attractive or whatever.”

Parrish just shrugs, “I like what I like I guess?”

Stiles nods, not saying much else. Instead he glances around the room, looking as if he’s in deep thought. After a few long minutes, he’s looking down at his lap and practically whispering when he asks, “ _How does it work?_ ” 

“How does what work?”  

“If I wanted to gain weight and I wanted you to help me…how would that work?”

Parrish notes that Stiles doesn’t sound very certain or confident when he asks the question. It has him a little skeptical about even answering. “Stiles don’t think that you have to do this for me or anything. I like you just fine how you are an-”

“I-I know,” he says, cutting him off and looking up right into the deputy’s eyes, “I’m not doing it for you. I just want to know how it works, because I’m curious and you said you like it. I might like it too.”

“Oh…well, I guess first, you would have to be willing to you know, gain weight. It’s not really fair to try and make someone gain weight behind their back you know? Then it’s just different. I mean, I’m not really a gainer so I don’t know all the ins and outs of that. I’d be the one feeding you in this scenario. We’d get whatever it was you wanted to eat and usually you’d start off eating while I encouraged you and when you started filling up, I’d take over or I could feed you the whole time, whatever you prefer. The main thing is that you’re happy.” 

Stiles nods, listening intently and taking it all in as if it’s a lecture at school. “And how much would I have to eat?” 

“It’s generally a lot, like stuffing yourself past full.”

“And you’ve done this before?”

“Once or twice, yeah.”  

Stiles looks as if he’s thinking really hard for a second, debating honestly. He doesn’t say anything for a while so the deputy just waits it out. It’s a lot to process, he’s well aware of that. He doesn’t want to freak Stiles anymore by rushing him.  

“I want to try it,” he finally says, gazing quickly between the pizza in front of them and then at Ryan.  

He looks Stiles up and down skeptically, despite his body’s burning desires to start immediately. “What? Are you serious? Stiles I don’ think you-you haven’t even-”

As he goes on, Stiles’ expression only begins to appear more and more serious, “I don’t care. I want to try it. You said I have to be willing right? I’m willing.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Oh yeah? Sure sounds like it. I eat. You feed. Come on, sounds like something I’d like,” he says leaning over and grabbing a slice of pizza from one of the boxes. He holds it up to Parrish and he takes the pizza but doesn’t do anything else. He just stares at it blankly.

“I still don’t know Stiles. I don’t feel right, like you’re doing this to try and make me happy or because you think it will make me want to be with you or something.”

“No,” Stiles says, “I’m doing this because _I_ want to. I eat this much, if not more, by myself all the time. Sorry if maybe I wanted to try and get some pleasure out of it. The fact that you like this just happens to be a plus. So come on, are we doing this or not?”

Parrish lets out a sigh, he’ll do it only because Stiles seems so adamant on it but he’s almost sure after one feeding he will change his mind. Might as well enjoy this while it lasts…

X

Stiles has no intention of changing his mind. 

The entire concept of feeding and being fed on purpose is a little foreign to him, yes, but he’s not completely weirded out by it. Honestly he was interested from the moment Parrish said he would help…

And fuck it, the way he’s been eating, he’s only bound to gain more weight anyway right? Fuck what Jackson or anyone else has to say about it. It’s his body and if they’re really his friends, they won’t have anything bad to say about his weight regardless of how he puts it on, not that he plans to broadcast this to the world or anything. If anything he’s hoping this might help him. If he gives himself a reason to be happy about putting on weight, something to look forward to, it might help him be happier in general. Maybe this will be the thing that actually helps him to stop being so down on himself? And if nothing else, Stiles has come to really enjoy the feeling of being stuffed utterly full, and now that can include an incredible hot guy in the mix? It’s a win for sure.

So he leans back onto the palms of his hands again and opens his mouth eagerly when Parrish guides the slice of pizza towards it. The first slice goes down easy because Stiles is hungry and it isn’t really as awkward as it sounds honestly. He doesn’t mind not having to do any of the work and after two or three slices, he finds that he’s kind of enjoying himself.

“How are you doing?” Parrish asks nervously as he picks up the fourth piece. He still seems a little unsure about the entire thing, but Stiles is fine so far.  

“Not bad. Is it usually so quiet?”

His reply is a shrug, “I mean, I guess so. As we get more comfortable and feel each other out, we’ll start _talking_ a lot more.”

Stiles just nods. He doesn’t really care if they talk or not. He was just wondering. After two more slices Parrish asks again. He’s attentive, the teen can definitely say that.  

“Pretty good,” he answers, “We’ve got a way to go before I start really feeling it. I can eat a whole one of these by myself easily.”  

“Seriously?”

“Hell yeah, I’ve done it before. Come on,” Stiles grins and there’s a hint of smugness behind it, almost as if he’s bragging. “You’ve seen me eat before. You know the amount of food I can put away.”

Parrish nods. Yeah he does. It’s pretty impressive. He keeps going and they finish off the pizza with Stiles barely slowing his pace at all. He breaks open the second box without hesitation and it isn’t until after the third slice that Stiles begins to feel all of the food in the pit of his stomach.

“Are you good?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Keep going.

His pace slows a little more with every piece but he doesn’t stop despite the pain starting to form in his lower belly. He brings his right hand forward to rub small circles on his stomach as Parrish pushes the slice further into his mouth. Five slices into the second box and Stiles is definitely feeling kind of stuffed. He can keep going, but each bite brings a new ounce of pain.

He sees Parrish hesitate to grab more, but he refuses to stop. “I want to finish it,” he says, his breath hitching some as he tries to talk. There’s only two more slices left after this. He is determined to find room for them somewhere.

Parrish grimaces, looking as if he wants to cut Stiles off, but he doesn’t. Instead he takes his hand and moves them towards the teen’s waist. “Here, at least let me help you some. This will help it hurt less.”

He places his hands over the button on Stiles’ jeans and Stiles freezes at first; but once his button is popped open and his zipper is pushing down allowing his gut to spread out and breathe some, he feels a lot better. Parrish lifts his stomach up, allowing it to settle over the opening of his pants, cover it honestly, and the teen lets out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks. You’re right, that did help. It’s not digging into my stomach so much anymore.”

“Yeah, it helps to relieve some of the pressure. You ready?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, mouth open with a hand stroking underneath his stomach. It’s heavy and swollen and he can feel the food distending his middle outward in an attempt to stretch it as far as he can go.

Stiles closes his eyes and moans slightly as he swallows down the next bite and Parrish laughs a little to himself, “Is it good at least?”

“Amazing. I almost wish there was more of it.”

“You’re seriously thinking about more food? Stiles you’re almost finished eating two entire pizzas by yourself. I don’t think there’s room for anything else.”

“I could make some, trust me. I could at least try.”

“Just focus on finishing this first,” he says and a few minutes later Stiles is chewing the very last bite of pizza there is.  

His stomach is stretched to the brim, spilling out and resting between his crossed legs. His breathing is little labored because it’s hard to take a quality deep breath when there’s that much food in his way. He’s still leaned back with his hand tracing every inch of excess weight as he tries to inhale deeply.

“How do you feel?” Parrish asks.

Stiles gently pats his hand against the bottom of stomach before letting out a small burp, “I’m stuffed, like _really_ stuffed. I can practically feel the skin on my stomach stretching. It kind of hurts.”

When Parrish doesn’t say anything after, Stiles slowly leans forward despite the pain and takes his hand. He places his date’s hand right underneath his belly button and presses down, “See? It’s full isn’t it?” He’s not sure where his sudden comfort and ease with Parrish is coming from, but something about him makes Stiles a little more comfortable with his weight.

“Yeah, I still can’t believe you finished them both off.”

“You should know better than to doubt me,” Stiles smirks, “So is this the part where you rub my stomach to make it feel better? Because I could definitely use it.”

Parrish nods, “If that’s what you want, of course. This is your first time, I’m letting you tell me what it is you want to do. Whatever you feel comfortable with.”

“That’s definitely what I want.”

“Alright, turn around then,” he watches as Stiles struggles to slowly lift his full himself up from the couch and turn around. It almost seems like he’s too heavy to actually support his own weight but after a minute of heaving, his back is towards the deputy.

“Now what?”

Parrish brings his right leg up onto the couch and puts it on the other side of Stiles. “Lean back.”

And Stiles does, falling right into Parrish’s chest with all his weight against him.

“Now relax.”

Stiles drops his shoulders with a sigh and lets his body go limp on top of Parrish’s. He’s snuggled comfortably between the deputy’s legs with his head rested on the couch behind him. He lets his stomach relax completely too and drapes forward in the middle of his parted thighs.  

Parrish reaches both his hands around either sides of Stiles’ body and places them to rest on the other male’s gut—one at the bottom while the other sits against the side of it. He presses his fingers into the flesh and there’s no give. Stiles groans under the pressure.  

“Did I hurt you?” Parrish asks, hesitating to take things any further. Stiles places his hand on top of the deputy’s and pushes them down again.

“No, it feels good. Don’t stop.”  

So the deputy continues, messaging Stiles’ belly underneath his hands. He’s memorizing every mark, bulge, and curve. He’s taking in the way it feels, soft but full with food or how it rises and falls underneath him with each one of Stiles’ deep breaths.  

Stiles glances up at Parrish and watches curiously as the man seems to admire his stomach. He hasn’t said anything in a few minutes and Stiles hasn’t wanted to interrupt him, but he just can’t believe this is actually happening. “Is it…is it okay?” he asks.

Parrish looks at with him with a raised eyebrow.

“Like, am I okay? Is this okay?” 

Parrish nods, allowing a slight smirk to come to his lips. Stiles can be incredibly adorable sometimes.

“Yeah Stiles, you’re _perfect_ ,” he answers and Stiles agrees.

This is all perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> comment maybe?


End file.
